


Like It's Only You and Me

by wallofcrazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I blame Katie McGrath, other characters make quick appearances, texting au, this I don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofcrazy/pseuds/wallofcrazy
Summary: Kara and Lena are a tabloid's latest victims.orKara has a weakness and Lena knows just how to use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The nonsense of the following was inspired by that video of Katie McGrath commenting on her boobs while signing pictures of her as Lena Luthor for some fans in Vancouver last weekend. I don’t have the link, but it’s probably easy to find if you look for it on Tumblr?
> 
> I haven't had any complaints about the formatting on my other texting au, so I went with the same format style here. 
> 
> Lena is wearing that same outfit from Luthors, from that scene where Kara thanks her for the flowers and they hug for the first time on screen.
> 
> Title is a line from "Home" by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros.
> 
> English isn't my first language, please, keep that in mind while reading this.

**Kara**

**[14:01]** Alex

 **[14:02]** Alex

 **[14:05]** Alex!

 **[14:09]** Alex?

 

**Alex**

**[14:13]** Yes, impatient sister of mine.

 **[14:13]** I was in a meeting.

 **[14:13]** What’s up?

 

**Kara**

**[14:14]** **[picture attachment]**

    

 

 

 

> **Lena Luthor and mystery gal pal out on a date**
> 
> It seems Lena Luthor is off the market, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> Earlier today she was clicked having an early coffee date with a friend at the city’s park, and as the pictures show, they were all smiles and heart eyes at each other.
> 
>  
> 
> **[image]** _Lena and Kara talking and looking adoringly at each other_. **[/image]**
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t they look absolutely cute?!
> 
> That is when their eyes were directed at each other’s faces.
> 
>  
> 
> **[image]**   _Kara looking at Lena’s cleavage._ **[/image]**
> 
>  
> 
> Because the images don’t lie, my friends, and Luthor’s new gal pal has eyes for more than one girl. ;)
> 
> Not that Luthor would mind, if these shots of them locking lips in a heated kiss are anything to go by!
> 
>  
> 
> **[image]** _Lena and Kara passionately kissing._ **[/image]**
> 
>  
> 
> It sure has been a hot morning for these two love birds.
> 
> We send them our best wishes! **[/attachment]**

 

**Alex**

**[14:17]** Whoa.

 **[14:17]** *crying from laughing face*

 

**Kara**

**[14:18]** This is not funny!

 **[14:18]** What do I do?

 **[14:19]** Alex, seriously, how am I going to look at her face again?

 

**Alex**

**[14:19]** You remember she has a face.

 **[14:20]** That’s a start.

 

**Kara**

**[14:20]** Alex, seriously.

 **[14:21]** They printed a picture of me staring at Lena’s…you know…

 

**Alex**

**[14:22]** You can say boobs.

 

**Kara**

**[14:22]** *groaning face*

 **[14:23]** What am I gonna say to her?

 **[14:23]** Do I even bring it up?

 **[14:23]** Maybe she hasn’t seen it.

 

**Alex**

**[14:26]** She definitely saw that Kara.

 

**Kara**

**[14:27]** Why do you say that?

 

**Alex**

**[14:28]** Maggie’s just texted me the picture.

 **[14:28]** If she’s got a hold of it already…

 

**Kara**

**[14:29]** Oh Rao.

 **[14:29]** There’s no way it’ll get past Lena.

 

**Alex**

**[14:30]** Just breathe, Kara.

 **[14:30]** Have you forgotten they also have pictures of you two making out, so I’m sure she’s aware of your wandering eyes.

 **[14:31]** If it ended up like THAT.

 **[14:31]** So, it’s a little late for fretting, don’t you think?

 

**Kara**

**[14:32]** We just met up for coffee before work like we usually do a couple of times a week.

 **[14:32]** Which isn’t news to you.

 **[14:33]** And then the day I throw caution to the wind…

 **[14:33]** That is our first kiss.

 

**Alex**

**[14:34]** Really?

 **[14:34]** Could have fooled me…

 

**Kara**

**[14:34]** You’re not helping.

 

**Alex**

**[14:35]** Sorry.

 

**Kara**

**[14:35]** I didn’t see anyone else around us.

 **[14:36]** You know how I’m always aware of my surroundings.

 

**Alex**

**[14:36]** Except when pretty girls are involved, it seems.

 

**Kara**

**[14:37]** Aaaalex.

 

**Alex**

**[14:37]** It’s going to be fine, Kara.

 **[14:38]** Did you have a chance to talk after the kiss?

 

**Kara**

**[14:38]** Briefly. I had to leave.

 **[14:39]** But we’re together.

 **[14:39]** *grinning face*

 

**Alex**

**[14:40]** And all this freaking out is because…?

 

 

**Kara**

**[14:40]** I realize now that I might have overreacted a bit.

 **[14:41]** You’re the best sister, you know that, right?

 

**Alex**

**[14:41]** I’m happy for you both.

 **[14:42]** You two look cute, by the way.

 

**Kara**

**[14:42]** Thanks, Alex!

 **[14:43]** The first picture is actually from after the kissing.

 **[14:43]**  I guess we kinda do, huh?

 

**Alex**

**[14:44]** Kar, I have to go, but we’ll talk more at sister’s night tonight, okay? XO

 

 

**Kara**

**[14:44]**  Oh. I gotta go too.

 **[14:44]** I’ve just got a text from Lena.

 **[14:44]** See you later.

 

* * *

**Lena**

**[14:43]** Apparently I’m off the market.

 

**Kara**

**[14:45]** Oh.

 **[14:45]** Is that so?

 **[14:46]** Who would happen to be the lucky girl?

**Lena**

**[14:47]** Oh just this beautiful “not a reporter” who came into my office one day and the next thing I know she’s an integral part of my life.

 

**Kara**

**[14:49]** Lucky girl.

 **[14:49]** You are quite a catch, Miss Luthor.

 

**Lena**

**[14:50]** I am the lucky one, trust me.

 **[14:50]** *winking face*

**Kara**

**[14:50]** So...

 **[14:51]** You’ve seen it.

 

**Lena**

**[14:52]** I have.

 

**Kara**

**[14:52]** I was hoping it would have got past your big shot super busy CEO radar.

 

**Lena**

**[14:53]** I have an alert set for my name.

 **[14:53]** And if I hadn’t, Jess would’ve shown it to me.

 **[14:53]** She’s thrilled, apparently.

 

**Kara**

**[14:54]** Lena.

 **[14:54]** They caught our very first kiss.

 **[14:55]** They don’t know it was, but… *pouting face*

 

**Lena**

**[14:55]**  We did kiss in a public place, Kara.

 

**Kara**

**[14:56]** And there’s a picture of me clearly checking you out.

 **[14:56]** I’m so embarrassed.

 

**Lena**

**[14:56]** Don’t be.

 **[14:57]** I’m flattered.

 **[14:57]** Plus, it was a lot of boobs.

 **[14:57]** I can’t really fault you for not ignoring them.

 **[14:57]** *winking face*

 

**Kara**

**[14:58**  LENA!

 **[14:58]** *blushing face*

 **[14:58]** You wore it on purpose, didn’t you?

 

**Lena**

**[14:59]** I plead the fifth.

 

**Kara**

**[14:59]** You totally did!

 **[14:59]** You looked really hot in that outfit, I have to say.

 **[15:00]** Even though my opinion is on print for everyone to see.

 

**Lena**

**[15:00]** You flatter me.

 **[15:01]** But yes, I concede.

 **[15:01]** I just had to do something.

 **[15:02]** All this flirting and hints we’ve been dropping over these past few months have been fun and all, but we needed to step forward.

 **[15:03]** I just didn’t expect it would be /that/ forward.

 **[15:03]** And that it'd be captured on camera.

 

**Kara**

**[15:04]** You’re something else, you know.

 **[15:04]** I’m happy we moved forward.

 **[15:04]** Despite that entire ordeal.

 

**Lena**

**[15:05]** Yeah?

 

**Kara**

**[15:05]** I thought I had already made that clear with all the…you know.

 **[15:06]** But, yeah. Very happy.

 

**Lena**

**[15:06]** So, will you have dinner with me tomorrow?

 

**Kara**

**[15:07]** As in on a date?

 

**Lena**

**[15:07]** Our very first.

 **[15:08]** I was going to ask you this morning but I got distracted and then you had to go...

 

**Kara**

**[15:09]**  I thought we already had our first date, you know.

 **[15:10]** With the kissing and all that jazz.

 **[15:10]** They even have pictures to prove.

 

**Lena**

**[15:11]** Look who’s already making jokes about it.

 **[15:11]** That was most definitely not our first date.

 **[15:13]** That was simply a spontaneous response upon learning that the both of us would like to go on dates together from that point forward.

 

**Kara**

**[15:15]**  Is that what they are calling having your first kiss/make out session in a public place these days?

 

**Lena**

**[15:16]** Last time I checked, yeah.

 

**Kara**

**[15:16]** You’re trouble, Lena Luthor.

 **[15:17]** The best kind.

 

**Lena**

**[15:18]** But seriously, you’re not upset, are you?

 **[15:18]** About the entire tabloid thing.

 **[15:19]** It can be one of the many downsides of being involved with me.

 

**Kara**

**[15:20]** I’m not.

 **[15:20]** Now that I’ve calmed down.

 **[15:21]** I sort of freaked out on my sister earlier, but it’s all good now. I promise.

 **[15:22]** I know it comes with the territory.

 **[15:22]** Supergirl is often in the public eye as well.

 

**Lena**

**[15:23]** I’m glad to hear this won’t scare you off.

 

**Kara**

**[15:23]** I don’t scare easily. *winking face*

 

**Lena**

**[15:24]** You never answered my question, you know.

 

**Kara**

**[15:24]** What question?

 

**Lena**

**[15:25]** Kara.

 **[15:25]** You’re enjoying this too much, aren’t you?

 

**Kara**

**[15:26]** What can I say.

 **[15:26]** I like it when you ask me out, apparently.

 **[15:27]** *grinning face*

 

**Lena**

**[15:28]** Well, in that case.

 **[15:28]** Miss Danvers, would you go on a date with me tomorrow evening?

 

**Kara**

**[15:29]** I’d love nothing more, Miss Luthor.

 

**Lena**

**[15:30]** I look forward to it then.

 **[15:30]** I’m about to go into that dreadful meeting.

 **[15:31]** I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

**Kara**

**[15:31]** Not if I see you first.

 

**Lena**

**[15:32]** Planning on sending our mutual friend to check on me?

 

**Kara**

**[15:32]** I might be.

 

**Lena**

**[15:33]** Tell her I’ll be at home after 8 pm.

 

**Kara**

**[15:33]** Noted.

**Lena**

**[15:34]** I should have moved into that building with balconies after all.

 **[15:34]** Maybe it’s still available?

 **[15:34]** Or maybe I should look into installing one at my place?

 **[15:35]** I’m not sure it’ll be possible though, as I don’t own that building.

 

**Kara**

**[15:36]** That’s too expensive.

 **[15:36]** And extra.

**Lena**

**[15:37]** But it would make things easier, I suppose.

 

**Kara**

**[15:37]** It would, actually.

 **[15:38]** With my soon to be frequent late night visits after patrolling.

 **[15:39]** And I knew it!

 **[15:39]** You totally had that one on L-Corp installed on my behalf!

 

**Lena**

**[15:40]** No need to get cocky now.

 **[15:40]** And that key I gave you a couple of months ago works, you know?

 

**Kara**

**[15:41]** I know it does.

 **[15:42]** But If I’m out on a mission, in order to use the key I have to get changed first.

 **[15:43]** I can’t just enter the building you live in in full gear.

**Lena**

**[15:44]** But often landing on a brand new installed balcony wouldn’t make people suspicious?

 

**Kara**

**[15:45]** I’m stealthy.

**Lena**

**[15:45]** You? Stealthy?

 

**Kara**

**[15:46]** I’ll have you know I’ve scared you two times this week.

 

**Lena**

**[15:47]** Keeping score aren’t we?

 **[15:47]** You just wait.

 

**Kara**

**[15:48]** Have you forgotten I have super hearing?

 

**Lena**

**[15:48]** Have you forgotten I know your weakness?

 

**Kara**

**[15:49]** Kryptonite?

 

**Lena**

**[15:49]** I would never joke about that, Kara.

 **[15:50]** I don’t ever want to think about it. That day was awful enough.

 **[15:50]** I meant my breasts, regarding your weakness.

 **[15:51]** They’ll be more convenient than I've previously given them credit for, it seems.

 **[15:51]** And you haven’t even seen them, don’t forget that. *winking face*

**Kara**

**[15:52]** You’ll never let this one go, huh?

 

**Lena**

**[15:53]** And miss the opportunity of seeing you turn bright red?

 **[15:53]** Or rather picturing you turning bright red, in this case.

 **[15:54]** Not a chance.

 

**Kara**

**[15:54]** I thought you had to go?

 

**Lena**

**[15:55]** I do.

 **[15:55]** Unfortunately.

 **[15:55]** I’ll see you later, then?

 

**Kara**

**[15:56]** Oh shoot. I forgot.

 **[15:56]** Alex is coming over for sisters' night.

 **[15:57]** And apparently to talk about this new development in my life.

 **[15:57]** I’m sorry.

 

**Lena**

**[15:58]** Don’t be.

 **[15:58]** Is she okay with us dating?

 

**Kara**

**[15:58]** Oh yeah.

 **[15:59]** She’s happy for us.

 

**Lena**

**[15:59]** Good. I’m glad.

 **[16:00]** So, tomorrow then?

 

**Kara**

**[16:00]** Yeah.

 **[16:00]** Tomorrow.

 **[16:01]** *pouting face*

 

**Lena**

**[16:02]** It’ll be here before you know it.

 **[16:02]** I’ll bring the girls along, I promise.

 **[16:03]** It’s going to be worth your while.

**Kara**

**[16:03]** Leenaaaa.

 **[16:03]** *blushing face*

 

**Lena**

**[16:04]** *winking face*

 **[16:04]** I really have to go now. No more delaying.

 **[16:05]** Jess is getting annoyed at me.

 **[16:05]** Good bye, Darling.

 

**Kara**

**[16:06]**  Bye, Beautiful. *face throwing a kiss*

 

* * *

**New Notifications**

 

**From Maggie**

**[14:32]**  Way to go, Little Danvers!

* * *

**From Winn**

**[14:59]** Remember when you took me to CatCo’s roof?

 **[14:59]** Called it!

* * *

**From J’onn**

**[15:31]** Congratulations, Kara.

 **[15:31]** Please extend it to Lena as well.

 **[15:31]** Took her long enough.

 

* * *

**From James**

**[15:47]**  I’m happy for you, Kara.

 **[15:47]**  Cat, not so much.

 

* * *

**From Ms. Grant**

**[15:53]**  I have to find out about you and Lena Luthor through a flimsy tabloid?

 **[15:53]** Seriously, Kiera?

 **[15:54]** It’s not like you don’t work for the biggest magazine in the country…

 

* * *

**From Eliza**

**[16:01]** Honey, why didn’t you tell me about you and Lena?

 **[16:01]** I expect she’ll be accompanying you, your sister and Maggie next week on your trip home?

 **[16:01]** I’m proud of you.

 **[16:02]** You have great taste.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too terrible?


End file.
